dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Haukins (New Earth)
By the 1800, Haukins had fallen upon hard times and became a tax collector in Gotham Town. On the celebrations of the New Year, a drunken Haukins was tricked by Gerald Shilling, who disguised himself as Haukins' close ally Stovepipe, in obtaining a mystical piece of amber containing the spirit of an earth elemental in the guise of collecting taxes from the Transvaal Trader before it left port. The Transvaal Trader was also the ship carrying Shilling's employer, Jason Blood. Through the evening, Haukins acquired the coveted amber crystal from an Apache woman named Moon Fawn. Haukins soon became sobered up enough that he could see through Shilling's disguise. The two fought one another, and during the fight, the essence of the earth elemental trapped in the amber used its powers to dash their boat along the embankment. Haukins and Shilling continued to fight one another on dry land, and they fell through a chasm into an immense bat-filled batcave. During the struggle, Haukins lost the amber fragment and it fell into a pool of molten liquid. Shilling reached his hand into the liquid to retrieve it, but upon doing so, the amber was fused to his hand, mummifying the entirety of his arm. Haukins tore the desiccated limb free from its socket and left Lord Shilling for dead. Thereafter, he re-encounter with Moon Fawn and her father Wise Owl, and was explained by them about the origins of the amber rock and the prophecy of the earth elemental to Tomahawk. He also learned that he is destined to wed Moon Fawn and that she will bear his children. Haukins subsequently fell in love with Moon Fawn and forego the ways of the "civilized" world and return to the wilderness with her. They lived in Echo Valley and were married. Shortly thereafter, Moon Fawn gave birth to Haukins' son, Hawk. She later gave birth to another son, Small Eagle. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Tomahawk is proficient at horseback riding. * : Tomahawk is an expert fighter. * : Tomahawk is an expert at throwing weapons. His preferred weapon is a Native American tamahaac. * : Tomahawk is fluent in several Native American languages. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Horse | Weapons = Native American tomahawk | Notes = * The designation of Tomahawk as an Earth-Two character in the pre-Crisis multiverse is somewhat arbitrary. His stories straddled the Earth-Two and Earth-One eras, and his interactions with characters whose Earth we know are not conclusive. ** In , Liberty Belle (in 1942) had dreams about Tomahawk and Miss Liberty in 1776 on Earth-Two. She did research and discovered that Tomahawk and Miss Liberty were real historical figures and the events she saw in her dream were apparently accurate. Liberty Belle eventually came to believe that she was a descendant of Miss Liberty. ** In , the Earth-One Superman (in 1976) used his Time Projector to research Tomahawk and view some incidents from his life. There is no indication that Superman was not viewing the past of Earth-One. ** In , the Lord of Time brought heroes from the past (including Miss Liberty) into 1978 on Earth-One as part of a complicated plan to manipulate the cosmic balance between Earth-One and Earth-Two. The past heroes, therefore, could be from Earth-One or Earth-Two and the story doesn't tell us who is from where. ** In , during the chaos of the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Firehawk and Wonder Girl of 1985 Earth-One were thrown back in time to 1776, where they met Tomahawk and Dan Hunter. It appears that they only traveled in time and were still on Earth-One, but it was during the Crisis, so who knows. ** In , Harbinger brought various heroes from the past (including Miss Liberty) to 1985's Earth-Two to protect Cape Canaveral. However, the group contained heroes from Earth-One and Earth-Two, and so does not help us determine where Miss Liberty is from. * So the decision comes down to vs. , and here at the DC Comics Database we chose to go with the former. There may have been Tomahawks on each Earth who had more or less identical adventures. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Tomahawk (comics) | Links = }} Category:Tomahawk's Rangers members